Mirror In My Hand, Can You Tell Me Who I Am?
by Keeper Of The Eternity
Summary: I fail with summaries, but read this story please. I hope you like it, because if not... Please hit the back button and don't say anything unless you are polite about it, 'Kay? Enjoy Also this isn't Yaoi.
1. Juri's Note to All Readers

My name is Jurianne Cross, but I like being called Juri. I am 17 years old and I have a secret. I'm a cross-dresser. My male ego is named Nicolas Cross who is my 'twin brother' since I am 'sickly'. I have golden-blond hair that reaches by backside that I tie off at the end, my eyes are a bright-almost-neon-green with gold flecks in them, I have very pale skin and I stand at 5'4. My birthday is December 24th, I am in my second year of high school, and I live in London, England. My parents are Marian and Arther Cross, the owners of the Cross Music Industries. And this is my story, _enjoy~_

* * *

**Yue:** **Enjoy m' dears.**


	2. First Day at Ouran Academy

**Yue: Chapter One M' dears**_  
_

Conversations: "Hello my name is Jurianne."  
**Thoughts: Bold  
**_English/Dreams- Italics_

* * *

_~Dream~_

_A young girl ran through a forest as she looked over her shoulder worriedly. A black haired man chased her at a vicious speed. She increased her speed as soon as she saw he was catching up. She continued running until she came up to a cliff's edge. She turned around when she heard the man laugh loudly, _"Looks like I win, princess."_ The girl took a step closer to the edge as the man took a step towards her with an evil glint in his eyes. She took another step and another step before she fell off the cliff. She screamed loudly as she clenched her eyes shut and then-_

_~End Dream~_

An older version of the young girl bolted forwards as she heaved in air. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute as her eyes poured rivers of tears. A brunette woman in a maid's uniform rushed into the girl's room. The maid almost ran to the blond girl as soon as she saw the tears and she whispered, "Hush, Juri. Hush, love. He ain't here, love." The girl, Juri, slowly calmed down as the maid rocked and whispered to her. Juri took in rattling breathes as looked at the maid, "_Ta, Liz. You're a doll._"

The maid, Liz, patted Juri on the head before standing up to leave. She walked to the door and almost out she said, "_You better get ready for school, Young Mistress Jurianne. Or should I say, Young Master Nicolas_." Juri looked at Liz with a grimace, she did _not _desire any remembrance towards that. Liz looked at Juri with a slight smile, knowing that Juri had a slight dislike towards her male name. Liz shut the door quietly as Juri became Nicolas.

~Skipping the Dressing Process~

She came out in a blue school uniform and as a _he._ His blond hair was tied at the base of his neck and at the ends of his hair as his bangs framed his face. His uniform suited his figure and his looks to a T. His neon green eyes shined brightly as he trotted down the stairway with a smile on his face. His attitude had quickly changed from when he woke up this morning.

He walked calmly up to the kitchen door with a soft smile upon his handsome face. He silently opened the large white door and greeted, "All right, Mates?" The workers in the kitchen greeted him cheerfully, "All right, Young Master Nicolas." He walked up to the counter and snatched up a large green apple that he bit into happily. Within six bites, he had only a core left to throw away. He quickly collected his boxed lunch made via Liz and headed towards the door leading to the main hall. But, before leaving the kitchen, he took out a pair of ugly 'glasses' and placed them over his eyes as he smirked playfully as Liz said, "Best of British to you, love." He nodded calmly at her as he left to school.

~At School~ Nicolas' POV~

Pink... The school was pink. I am a girl, but even a preppy cheerleader could tell this was over-the-top. I rolled my eyes as sighed softly, "Let's get this over with." I entered the pink school while adjusting my fake glasses . It was safe to say I had no need for anymore fangirls- in this school or in my old one. I walked to the receptionist's office at a fast pace, ignoring the looks I was being given by my fellow classmates. I was the 'new kid' in school, so of course I would attract attention(sadly).

"Miss? I'm the new student, Nicolas Cross, and I came to get my timetable for my classes." I said with a slight pause before continuing on, "I'm afraid that I will also need someone to guide me around school." The secretary looked at me with kind eyes as she handed me my timetable. She looked at me with a penetrating gaze for a moment before replying, "You're in class 2-A, Cross-dono. I will have Ootori-dono come and show you to your classes." I smiled brightly as I accidentally slipped into English with my accent showing up, "_Thank you, Miss. I appreciate your help._"

**Bloody Hell, I think I made her blush,** I thought silently to myself as I saw her cheeks flushing light pink. Luckily Mr. Ootori had arrived before I could accidentally make a fool of myself again. He was handsome-looking to my girlish side, with his black hair and grey eyes, but not 'Juri' or 'my' type. He inclined his head slightly as he introduced himself to me, "My name is Kyoya Ootori. You must be the new student from England, Nicolas Cross." I smiled slightly as I also inclined my head and replied, "I find a pleasure to meet you, Ootori-san. I find that you are very... _kind_ to help me find my way around school."

We smiled at each other wile we left the office, dropping them quickly as we closed the door. I figured his 'kindness' was an act towards me as he was probably ordered to show me around school. I looked at him coolly from behind my fake glasses, "Let's get this straight. I don't know you and you probably don't know me. So, let's try to be civil towards each other. 'Kay, mate?" His eyes widened slightly as he put his hand out for me to shake as he said, "Deal, Mr. Cross." I grasped his hand tightly as we shook each others hands.

We walked to class 2-A in silence. Opening the door, I allowed to enter the class first. He raised his eyebrow slightly, but entered nonetheless. I walked in behind him and headed to the teacher. I bowed slightly at him with a small smile as I said, "Hello, sir. My name is Nicolas Cross. I'm your new student." The teacher looked at me with curiosity as he said, "Well, Cross-san, tell us about yourself."

"My name is Nicolas Cross, I'm 17 years old, I like music, and I like to be called Neah by my mates- sorry I mean my friends." I said with a hint of my accent showing up in my words. The teacher nodded at me to take a seat next to Mr. Ootori and Mr. Suoh. Today was going to be fun for me.

~After school cause I feel like it~

I searched for a place to do my homework. But the libraries were full of students- a little to full of students in my opinion. I had walked through the halls trying to find a quiet place to study when I came across a music room. **Ta, God, ta. **I thought to myself as I smiled happily. I opened to door as... rose petals fell in my face. I stood stock still as I stared blindly at the men in the music room. Mr. Ootori and Mr. Suoh were there along with a pair of twins, an 8 year old, a giant man, and a cross-dressing female. My eye twitched as I spoke loudly in English- accent and all, "_What the bloody hell? I've seen strange things before but this takes the biscuit._" I was stared at like I was a freak, probably because I was as I spoke in English.

Mr. Suoh looked at me before trying to hug me tightly and saying, "Who knew that my new classmate was gay!" I froze and tripped over air, crashing into a large ornate vase. I tried to save it... but my British Luck didn't work and the vase shattered. I looked at the shards of the vase as a large rock sat on my head. I turned slowly as I felt a chill crawl down my spine. **Shite. **I thought to myself as Mr. Ootori glared at me. I gave him a small, apologetic smile as I chuckled nervously, "I-I-I-I'm sorry?"

His smile got creepier as he looked at me before saying that the vase was from ancient Greece and had cost over 9,000,000,000 yen. "...You'll just have to pay it off." he finished curtly. My skin turned a vampire-like pale as I stuttered, "P-p-p-pay it all back?" He smirked as he nodded evilly. Then I fainted with a loud crash onto the floor.


	3. Serving the Hosts and Loud Rants

**Yue: Chapter Two M' dears**_  
_

Conversations: "Hello my name is Jurianne."  
**Thoughts: Bold  
**_"English"- "Italics and this"  
Dreams/emphasis- Italics_

* * *

~Wake Up~

I opened my eyes as a bright light filtered into my eyes. I groaned softly and felt for my 'glasses'. Not finding them I began to worry, so I opened my eyes to the world. I looked around for my 'glasses' again, still not finding them. I turned around when I heard a loud 'ahem' from behind me. My eyes widened as I saw Mr. Ootori looking down at me. I chuckled nervously as I, then, noticed two things. 1) it hadn't been a nightmare and 2) I was looking at Mr. Ootori without my glasses on. My pupils widened as I stuttered to Mr. Ootori, "H-h-hullo, Mr. Ootori?"

He looked me over quickly before bending down at whispering in my ear, "Mr. Cross, I do believe that you are _not_ as you say you are. Am I right, _Miss Cross_?" I threw my head back and let out a peal of wild laughter. Once I had quieted back down, I looked Mr. Ootori straight in the eyes and opened my mouth to say, "_Bloody hell, mate. _How did you find out?" He smirked at me, though his eyes had widened only a slight bit but enough to be noticeable. He let an awkward pause happen before saying, "You just told me." I blinked once, twice, and then thrice before saying, "Oh. Oh well. Anyhow, my name is Jurianne Cross. But I prefer to be called Nicolas or Neah in public and Jurianne or Juri in private." Mr. Ootori looked at me with a raised eyebrow and about to ask me something before he shook his head and sighed, saying that I would begin my 'work' today as the host club's gopher and handing me a butler's uniform. **Well, I think I might as well have some fun while I'm at it. **I thought silently to myself as I stared at my uniform, smirking as Mr. Ootori left me to change.

~DRESS UP TIME SKIP~

I exited the changing room in a solid black butler's uniform without my glasses. It turns out Mr. Suoh broke them as he tried to 'awaken me from my slumber'. I bowed lowly at Mr. Ootori and his fellow club members like a butler would do for his masters. Straitening up, I said with my full British accent, "_My Lords, what do you desire for me to do for you today?_" Mr. Suoh smiled at me with a creepy grin on his face as he proclaimed, "We have a miracle. Cross-san is handsome looking." My smile became strained as I heard him say that about me. A vein pulsed on my temple as I gave Mr. Suoh a blindingly bright shit-eating grin while saying, "Mr. Suoh, I feel that you are the one to blame for _my_ glasses **breaking**, the debt that _I_ have to **pay**, and the fact _I_ will have **fangirls** again. So I must _sincerely..._ **Thank you**."

Before Mr. Suoh could reply to my sarcasm, Mr. Ootori decided to introduce me to the other club members. The cross-dresser was named Haruhi Fujioka, a first year in 1-A. The twins were named Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin, a pair of first years in Haruhi's class. The giant man was named Takashi Morinozuka, or Mori-sempai, a third year in class 3-A. And the final person was the 8 year old look-a-like, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, or Honey-sempai, a third year in class 3-A. Out of the group, I say that Hunny-sempai would be my female side's ideal guy.

I watched as the... _guests_ I had to serve arrive quickly. These women looked at me like I was a_ bloody piece of steak! _The girls from my class didn't even recognize me until _Mr. Ootori_ made me bloody introduce myself. So playing the part of a butler, I bowed low to the women and said in Japanese, "Don't you recognize me, My Ladies? I'm the new student, Nicolas Cross- but I prefer to be called Neah." The girls from my class blinked not once, not twice, but thrice before even recognizing me. They took in a large amount of air before releasing a sharp cry, "EH!" I lifted my gloved right hand up to cover my mouth as I smothered my laughter. This was just to funny for me, who knew Japanese girls were so blooming oblivious to reality.

I was put to work as soon as the girls had calmed down and went to their respective host. Mr. Suoh was acting like a blooming womanizer and a 'princely romanticist'. How bloody aggravating, he was making fun of us Brits. I was tempted to pour the coffee into his lap, but I have no need for anymore debt caused by him. So as soon as I could I left him alone and went to Mr. and Mr. Hitachiin's guests. They actually scared me a bit. I mean, come on, incest- no _twin_cest, really ladies? Can you get anymore disturbing? They actually almost made me toss my lunch up. Definitely not my cup of tea, those two, definitely not.

Now, when I went to _Mr_. Fujioka, I found that I would rather be over there with _him_ than with the Hitachiin twins and the 'princely' git. He actually was sane and polite, albeit awkward around all those girls. He wasn't a very good actor, though, I could tell he was a she from close up and a distance. Mr. Fujioka would be a nice person, though, she wont know I'm a girl(yet). Traveling to the next person, I ended up at Mr. Ootori's table. He fit the image I made of him to a T. He diddled his guest out of money by selling them useless things like pictures for instance. What a bloody prat, though it could be considered fair as the girls paid willingly. One of the girls over at Mr. Ootori asked me a reasonable question, "How long will you be at the Host Club for Cross-san?" I looked at Mr. Ootori from the corner of my eyes before placing a bright shit-eating grin on my face and replying, "I shall be working here as long as it is at His Majesty's Pleasure. Indefinitely, of course." He returned my grin with a strained smile of his, I knew I would get a rise out of him if I did that.

Finally at the last table I had needed to go to I met Mr. Haninozuka and Mr. Morinozuka. Mr. Morinozuka was silent and protective of Mr. Honey, almost like Liz is with me although she is talkative. Mr. Mori was interesting to say the least, even if he didn't speak much. **Maybe if I got Liz to come with me to here, then I will have someone I know and trust near by me,** I thought quietly while pouring Mr. Mori and his guests tea. Oh, Liz is 19 years old and has been working with my family as a maid/babysitter since I was 8 years old. She is my almost sister, as she treats me like her sibling. But anyhow, it was Mr. Honey I found to be truly interesting. He's 18 and acts like a small child. I know that is something I should be against, but it fits his personality and his looks a lot. Translation: The guy is childish and I find that to be ultimately endearing. I mean, I can find it endearing, can't I?

He was fun to serve, I fetched him a few large strawberry cakes and I watched as he ate them by himself. Now that was amazing to see. Now I wonder- where does it all go? But anyhow, he actually seemed to be kinder then the incest twins, the princely git, and the conman. (And more worthy of his cuteness, not that I would say _that_ out loud.) I was almost done with my work when one of the girls from class( Haruka Takahashi, I think?) stopped me from collecting her cup. I blinked slowly as I tilted my head to the side slightly, "Milady? Is something wrong?" She glared at me with angered eyes. **What the bloody hell is wrong with her?**, I thought irritatedly as my eye started to twitch ever so slightly.

Her mouth turned into a scowl as her glare hardened. She took in a breath before hissing, "You are the problem, Cross-_san_." I blinked silently as I processed her comment. I dropped my mask slightly as I allowed a glare to form on my face. My harsh glare made her flinch slightly, but my hissed comment made her flinch even more noticeably, "How the **bloody hell **am _I _a _problem_ for you, Miss Takahashi?" My actions had caught the attention of the Hosts and their guests quickly. They stared at Takahashi and me as I continued to glare at her. They took in the change of emotions as Takahashi sneered bravely, "You're just a poor little commoner who got lucky enough to be sponsored by the Cross family to even enter this Academy." I removed my emotions from my face as I stared at her quietly. I stared at her unblinkingly for what felt like hours, allowing her to feel the effect of the 'dead stare'. She seemed to be unable to even look me in the eyes- maybe I was frightening when I dropped all expressions from my face. I continued to stare at her as I began in an emotionless voice, "Are you insane, Miss Taka- no Takahashi? My name is Nicolas Alexander Cross, I have a twin sister named Jurianne Vincent Cross, and I despise girls who don't pay attention to their surroundings. Girls like you, Takahashi. I could be done with my work, at home with my twin, and playing piano with her. But nooo, I have to deal with self-absorbed brats all day long while my twin is stuck at home and possibly going insane from an illness she has called a multiple personality disorder. So, if you hate so much, suck it up and bloody deal with it, alright** _Milady_**. People can have life a lot worse than you do, so stop being a bloody whinge and throwing a wobbler. Just belt up and stop being a bloody prat, got it?"

My rant seemed to have gone through one ear and out the other with her while the others absorbed it like a sponge. Yes, I rant but I don't rant or blow off steam often. I normally don't snap at people, I just let it build up. The only other time I've snapped was at this lad from school when I was 14, he was saying I was a man-whore and womanizer- not even close to the truth, really. I got really angry and I was tempted to smash his face in with my violin and my flute. I settled for giving him a knuckle sandwich, it was very stress relieving for me. I was grounded by my Mum and Dad for a few days after that incident(I actually beat him to a bloody pulp). How was I supposed to know the smarmy git would run home and cry to Mummy. It was funny though, when I came back to school I had earned the name the "Lord of Evil" and the "Dark Earl". Sure, guys had left me alone then, but I ended up with more fan clubs.

The bratty girl stood up and glared at me as she deepened her scowl. Before she could retort, Mr. Suoh had given Mr. Ootori a look. Mr. Suoh began to speak in a firm and serious voice, "Takahashi-san, I would like you to leave Cross-san alone. The behavior you've displayed has been unfitting of a princess as you have insulted our newest host, Cross-san. Therefore we have decided that you are banned from coming to the Host Club." She blanched as her eyes had widened in shock. Angered by Mr. Suoh's words, she took her tea cup and smashed it on the floor. She glared at me ferociously as I stared at Mr. Suoh in shock. **Me, a host? Is he insane?,** I thought wildly to myself, **Why me? Where has my British Luck gone?** Takahashi stormed up to me and slapped me in the face. My head snapped to the left as my right cheek stung painfully and my eyes watered. She huffed as she marched herself out of Music 3 and out to a destination she desired to go to.

I was furious at that girl. I was tempted to go find her and slap her myself, but I reined in my violent thoughts as I looked at Mr. Suoh. The stinging in my cheek had dulled to a tingling feeling as I spoke to Mr. Suoh softly, "Please tell me you're kidding around. I don't like to be treated like a fool or being lied to, Mr. Suoh." My emotions had changed from anger and violence to solemn sorrow. I had yet to place my mask back upon my face as my emotions took control of my facial features. Mr. Suoh, instead of laughing at me and telling me it was a joke, he shook his head slowly and gave me the solemn reply I had somewhat hoped to hear, "I, no, we would like to have you work as a Host, Cross-san." I looked at the hopeful faces around me as I opened my mouth to reply, "..."

* * *

**Yue: Sorry, I felt like cliffing this part, so don't hate me. Neah/Juri isn't supposed to sound Mary-Suish but I apologize if he/she does. well, TTFN!**


	4. The Dark Gentleman Type

**Yue: Chapter Three M' dears**_  
_

Conversations: "Hello my name is Jurianne."  
**Thoughts: Bold  
**_"English"- "Italics and this"  
Dreams/emphasis- Italics_

* * *

~Next day~_  
_

I don't know what I was thinking when I gave my reply to Tamaki. Maybe it was temporary insanity? But somehow I've come to regret agreeing.

_~Flashback~_

_I was furious at that girl. I was tempted to go find her and slap her myself, but I reined in my violent thoughts as I looked at Mr. Suoh. The stinging in my cheek had dulled to a tingling feeling as I spoke to Mr. Suoh softly, "Please tell me you're kidding around. I don't like to be treated like a fool or being lied to, Mr. Suoh." My emotions had changed from anger and violence to solemn sorrow. I had yet to place my mask back upon my face as my emotions took control of my facial features. Mr. Suoh, instead of laughing at me and telling me it was a joke, he shook his head slowly and gave me the solemn reply I had somewhat hoped to hear, "I, no, we would like to have you work as a Host, Cross-san." I looked at the hopeful faces around me as I opened my mouth to reply, "Yes, I'll be a Host." Mr. Suoh- Tamaki tackled me into a tight hug while saying something about 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' having a new 'child'. He was calling me his 'son' and Mr. Fujioka- no Haruhi's new 'sibling'. **What have I gotten myself into?,** I thought as I was nearly killed by Tamaki's hug._

_~End of Flashback~_

I was ordered by Kyoya to come to Music Room 3 after school to meet someone. So without my glasses I was forced to suffer fangirls all day long. I had to reintroduce myself to my teachers and fellow classmates. That wasn't exactly fun for me as it led to many awkward situations with female teachers and female classmates. Thank God I was sitting next to Tamaki and Kyoya, otherwise I would have been surrounded by crazy girls. But the rest of my day was absolutely hectic and tortuously long, repeating my reintroduction over and over again.

Anyhow, I was now heading towards the Host Club's room. I decided to take my sweet time and memorize the layout of the school. Okay I lied, I kinda got lost on my way to Music room 3, alright(my sense of direction is as bad as Allen Walker's from -Man(DGM), only twice as bad)! I don't lie when I say that I almost had to have a tracker placed in my female side's necklace because of the fact that I can get lost in my house easily. I find that I have my Mum's sense of direction and my Dad's looks, but both of their musical talents.

I was walking with my headset in my ears and blaring, not classical music, but the Vocaloid song, My Real Self. I hummed the tune and allowed the smallest fraction of my female-self to show. I sang the lyrics softly and in English for good measure, "___Why is my heart so exhausted from crying? Why do I hate myself so much? When I look at the smile on the faces of people passing by, I can't help wondering if they're laughing at me. Why am I breathing? I wish these pains would cease. Somebody, please save me. My heart is screaming out of loneliness. Even when I try to put up a tough front, Please find me soon_._ Why is it that I'm still rejecting people, Even though my heart is crying from loneliness? Perhaps there won't be a single person who will cry for me, Even if I was to vanish from this world tomorrow. Another "me" is lamenting and screaming out, That she wants someone to cherish, Someone to laugh together and cry together. I've made some friends through the help of electronic devices. Inside the dimly illuminated miniature garden. It's easy to grow distant but it's also easy to get close. If they become annoying I can simply push them away. But I've come to realize my unsatisfied existence. Don't you want to throw away this self to be reborn? Right now, I'm scared even of the small ripples. And I'm hesitating, unable to touch them. I cannot possibly become "my real self" that I've secretly yearned for. Get a grip and open your eyes. Do you see me smiling in the mirror of people's hearts? Give your own back a little push. I'm going to fade away, but I will forever watch over you._"

I sang in my normal voice while I was unknowingly being watched by someone. I found it ironic that one of my favorite songs was close to the idea my 'real self' wanted to get across to everyone. During my song, I was so focused that I didn't notice I was letting more than I had meant of 'Juri' out.

~Honey's POV~

I left with Takashi to find Neah-kun. I held Usa-chan close to me while bounded ahead of Takashi. We searched a lot of the classrooms on the West wing of the school. Tama-chan had gotten worried about Neah-kun when he didn't arrive on time. He acted silly and came up with ideas of him being kidnapped by someone or worst. But Kyo-kun said that Neah-kun had inherited his mom's sense of direction and was getting lost a lot in places, even his own house! Hika-chan and Kao-chan went to the North wing while Kyo-chan went with Renge to the East wing and Tama-chan went with Haru-chan to the South wing together.

We continued to search for Neah-kun, but I stopped as I heard a pretty voice singing a sad song. "___Why is my heart so exhausted from crying? Why do I hate myself so much? When I look at the smile on the faces of people passing by, I can't help wondering if they're laughing at me. Why am I breathing? I wish these pains would cease. Somebody, please save me. My heart is screaming out of loneliness. Even when I try to put up a tough front, Please find me soon_._ Why is it that I'm still rejecting people, Even though my heart is crying from loneliness? Perhaps there won't be a single person who will cry for me, Even if I was to vanish from this world tomorrow."_ I walked closer to the voice's source. ___"Another "me" is lamenting and screaming out, That she wants someone to cherish, Someone to laugh together and cry together. I've made some friends through the help of electronic devices. Inside the dimly illuminated miniature garden. It's easy to grow distant but it's also easy to get close. If they become annoying I can simply push them away. But I've come to realize my unsatisfied existence. Don't you want to throw away this self to be reborn? Right now, I'm scared even of the small ripples. And I'm hesitating, unable to touch them. I cannot possibly become "my real self" that I've secretly yearned for. Get a grip and open your eyes. Do you see me smiling in the mirror of people's hearts? Give your own back a little push. I'm going to fade away, but I will forever watch over you._" When I arrived I saw an amazing sight. The sad 'girl' was Neah-kun! Neah-kun couldn't be a girl, right? He seems to be a guy, but Haru-chan was that in the beginning too. And besides Neah-kun is the only person I know who is able to speak English. I looked up at Takashi questioningly as I whispered, "Do you think Neah-kun is a girl?" Takashi looked at me silently before nodding and saying, "Ah." I frowned slightly as I thought about it, why didn't Neah-kun tell us (s)he was a girl? Didn't (s)he trust us? I shook my head and bounded forward happily at Neah-kun. I glomped him(her) as soon as (s)he finished singing his(her) song. I smiled inwardly when I saw Neah-kun's eyes widen when (s)he saw me and Takashi walk towards him(her).

"Ne, ne, Neah-kun are you a girl?" I asked happily as I used my 'Loli-shota' cuteness on him(her). (S)He blanched after I asked him(her) my question. He stuttered slightly as (s)he replied, "N-no, o-of course n-not. I-I'm a g-guy." (S)He as lying to us, that I could tell now. So I tilted my head to the side as I asked again, "Neah-kun, why are you lying to us?" (S)He sighed as (s)he looked at me and Takashi with a sad smile. "I'm a girl, you have that right. So because I'm a girl that means there is no Nicolas or Neah. That means my name must be Jurianne or Juri Cross. And for that to happen that must mean I've lied for a long time about my gender- also meaning I have no illness, mentally or physically. But that means I also must have a reason for lying, which I do. Though I'll be hiding that I'm a girl and now you, Kyoya, and Mori must keep that a secret. Am I right?" she said with a inquisitive smile.

I looked at Neah-kun, no, Juri-chan with a smile on my face, "Hai, Juri-chan. Takashi and I will keep your secret. Right Takashi?" I looked at Takashi as I said the last part. He looked at me and then looked at Juri-chan and then looked at me again before nodding slightly. I smiled brightly at Juri-chan as I extended my hand to her and said cutely, "Shall we Juri-chan?" She stared at my hand for a moment before accepting it and releasing a _real_ smile as she replied, "Yes, we shall."

~Juri/Neah's POV~~Music Room 3~

I followed Honey and Mori to the 3rd Music room with a slight smile. I had been talking with Honey about cake and other sweets that we both liked. I told him about my obsession with chocolate sweets(i.e. Whoopie Pies, devil's food cake, molten chocolate cake, the works) and my obsession with ice cream(i.e. ANY type). He told me about how he likes any type of cake, but loves strawberry cakes a lot. He was actually quite handsome, no wonder girls fawn over him. I stopped suddenly before Honey and Mori opened the door to the Music Room. I stared at them seriously as I bluntly stated, "I'm gonna be acting like I did before, you know that right?" Honey looked at me with a large smile as he nodded vigorously at me, "I know, Juri-chan. I mean, Neah-kun!" I chuckled at Honey and smiled softly, "Eh, just don't call me Juri in public, then you're alright."

I braced myself for craziness that would come. I was quickly knocked over by a sobbing Tamaki. I reacted automatically by kicking him ballet style(leg straight out) and spinning on my toes. **Crap. please tell me I didn't just do that, **I thought to myself as I looked at a knocked over Tamaki. I looked around and saw a mixture of reactions; the twins were laughing loudly, Kyoya was writing something in his Death Note- sorry notebook, Haruhi was just staring at Tamaki, Honey was looking at me with wide eyes, and Mori was just stoic looking. I placed an 'kind' mask on my face as I asked, "Are you alright, Tamaki?" He looked at me with a bunch of sparkles surrounding him. He tried to glomped me as he said, "My cute Nephew is so kind! Such a gentleman!"

I blinked a few times when I heard a loud grinding noise and a high pitched laugh echo loudly. I looked around quickly for the sources. I didn't have to search long as the sources revealed itself to be a woman on a mechanical platform. She fit the description of a major otaku(not that I have room to speak, I'm an Otaku/anime-freak). She was dressed in a Haruhi Suzumiya cosplay costume. She looked at me like I was a piece of meat for a moment and then squealing loudly, "OMG! JACK VESSALIUS!"** Crap... I forgot that, **I thought to myself as I avoided her pounce. Cosplay was easy for me- I normally went as Jack Vessalius from Pandora Hearts as I was the 'human copy' of the git. The Club stared at her with mild confusion, had they never heard of Jack Vessalius?

I stood still and stared at the otaku, "Miss, let's get this straight in the language of Otakus. I look like Jack Vessalius or an older Oz Vessalius. I act like Sebastian Michaelis with his shite eating grins, Sasuke Uchiha with his emo-ness, Itachi Uchiha with his silence, Black Allen Walker with his poker face and evil aura, an angered Yu Kanda with Mugen or a bunch of kitchen utensils in this case, Seto Kaiba with jerkishness, the Millennium Earl with his sweet talking ways, Ciel Phantomhive with his British ways plus his cruelty, and the Undertaker with his pure insanity most of the time in public. When I'm with my friends and family I act like Naruto with his spazz modes, Sakura with her violent tendencies, Luffy with his happiness, Finny with his innocent ways, Bard with his bluntness, Allen Walker with his stomach, a sense of direction worse than him, and his polite ways, Lavi Bookman with a hyper button that is always broken, Yu Kanda with how I hate when people touch my things, Yugi Moto with his love for his friends and family, Yami Yugi with his determination, and Tobi with a SUPER spazz button. And that's if you don't think of my Hetalia personalities- I have to hold my OWN world meetings with myself and my brain. I have all of Hetalia in brain if you think about it. But if I have to fight anyone think Rhode Kamelot with her sadistic personality, General Winters Socalo with his harsh and violent ways, Tyki Mikk with his sadistic and merciless ways, and finally Gaara of the Sand from the Chunin Exams with his love of gore. Oh, and don't insult me or I may become Edward Elric like." I paused to take in her's and the others emotions. The Club was clueless and completely lost while the girl nodded her head furiously and smiled, no, _grinned_ brightly. I smile worthy of Allen when hes arguing with Kanda, "I do hope you wont mind I'm this way, okay.~"

The squeal was that of a fangirl on crack. Completely scary and very loud, trust me after hearing few of those squeals you memorize them. After calming down the Otaku decided to introduce herself flamboyantly, "My name is Renge Houshakuji, the female manager of the Host Club!" I pulled a Kumajiro and said, "...Should I know you?" She gave me stern look before sighing dramatically and walking up to me. She patted my cheek softly and stepped back in order to 'inspect' me. She began muttering to herself as she made me turn slowly for her. My eyebrows twitched ever so slightly as I said nothing. When a bright light bulb appeared over her head she spun around and pointed at me, shouting, "Nicolas Cross from this day forth you will be known as the... 'DARK GENTLEMAN'-TYPE!"

I froze for a moment as I took in her words. I twitched slightly as I placed a poker face mask, "Dark... Gentleman?" **What the bloody hell! How can she get 'Dark Gentleman' from my bloody rant! **I thought heatedly. I pause before recounting the characters I spoke of. Sebastian Michaelis, Black Allen Walker, Ciel Phantomhive, and Itachi can be gentlemen while the others are purely dark without any 'gentleman' quality at all. Tamaki, on the other hand, found the name to be 'perfect' for me. He was raving on and on about how, 'His cute little Nephew had the perfect title and how he would have him be the best host that he could be.' I was tempted to show him the results of ballet and reflex, but I don't want to give away my 'true self' or any of my secrets. To stop his useless yakking, I replied with a 'grateful smile', "Thank you for the title, Milady Houshakuji. And thank you for the compliments, Young Master Tamaki." Turns out, my title actually fit my acting perfectly. I could be a 'tease' and a 'flirt' all while being a 'gentleman'. Tamaki and Renge proved it over and over again. My 'smile' was nothing more than one of my 'masks' that I use for people I don't truly trust. At least not yet, other than Mori, Kyoya, and Honey finding out about my 'mask'.

~Skipping a large portion of Acting, Renge, and Tamaki rants~

I walked to my limo and climbed in. I reclined as I said, "Lets go home Alfred." I watched as the buildings rolled past us as we moved along. I gave a slight smile as I thought of the Host Club. I just couldn't wait for tomorrow now, knowing that I was no longer going to have something called a normal or dull day. Let's see what hell this club can make when we have no school. I closed my eyes and fell asleep to piano music as we continued towards home.

* * *

**Yue****: Comment and Review. Reviews make authors happy and happy authors write faster and faster writing authors update their stories faster, so REVIEW!  
**

**Yue: HAPPY DAY! I SANG MY SOLO FOR CLASS AND DIDN'T PASS OUT! Also, Neah and Juri have different outside personalities, but the inner/default personality is Juri's even if she is acting like 'Neah'. Also I apologize for taking so long~  
**

**Italy: CIAO YUE-CHAN! VE~  
**

**Yue: HI ITALY-KUN! How are you today, my pasta-loving friend?  
**

**Italy: I'm ok, ve~ Germany kicked me out again! Ve~ *Cries*  
**

**Yue: THAT JERK! I SHOULD KILL HIM WITH A POTATO AND A NOODLE! A WET NOODLE! *growls then looks calmly at Italy* Would you do the disclaimers, Italy-kun?~  
**

**Italy: OKAY, VE~ Yue doesn't own Ouran Highschool Host Club, Hetalia, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Black Butler, Yugi-oh, Pandora Hearts, Vocaloid, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, or D. Gray-Man! Ve~  
**

**Yue: If I did I would be dating either China, Allen, or Japan. And I would be rich. But no, I only own Juri/Neah, Liz, her parents, and her cat Noir.  
**


End file.
